Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor
Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor ist der Nachfolger von Paper Mario. Es bekam sehr gute Kritiken und ist erfolgreicher als sein Nachfolger Super Paper Mario. Story Prinzessin Peach macht eine Reise durch die Provinzen, dabei hält ihr Schiff in der Hafenstadt Rohlingen, um die Tanks aufzufüllen. Peach nutzt die Chance sofort und geht zum Rohlinger Marktplatz. Als sie sich näher umsehen wollte, spricht sie eine alte Marktfrau an. Die Marktfrau fragt Peach ob sie etwas kaufen will. Peach gefällt ein Kästchen, die Marktfrau meint das in diesem Kästchen die Karte zu einem legendären Schatz sein sollte und das nur jemand mit reinen Herzens es öffnen kann. Peach versuchte es zu öffnen und das Kästchen geht auf... Mario und Luigi bekommen Post, sie merken das es ein Brief von Peach ist, in dem sie schreibt das sie in Rohlingen ist und ihr dort eine Schatzkarte in die Hände fiel, deswegen bittet sie Mario, mit ihr auf Schatzsuche zu gehen. Mario macht sich sofort nach Rohlingen auf, als er ankommt muss er feststellen das Peach nicht mehr da ist... Gameplay Das Spiel hat einzigartige Elemente aufgrund seiner Optik. Die Grafik ist eine Mischung aus einer 3D-Umgebung und 2D-Figuren, die aussehen, als ob sie aus Papier gemacht sind. An verschiedenen Orten im Spiel wird Mario verflucht und lernt so neue Bewegungen, die sich alle um das Papier drehen. So kann sich Mario auf bestimmten Plattformen in ein Schiff oder in ein Flieger verwandeln.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 14: Flieger-Modus Außerdem lernt er, sich zusammenzurollen.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 14: Rollmodus Auch die Umwelt ist gespickt mit Papier-Effekten, so können zum Beispiel Objekte, die Schätze verdecken, ähnlich einem Blatt Papier weggeblasen werden; oder aber eine Wand faltet sich zu einer Treppe. Berührt Mario einen Gegner, kommt es zum Kampf. Setzt er dabei seinen Sprung oder den Hammer ein, kann er eine erste Attacke außerhalb der normalen Kampfrunden landen. Dasselbe gilt auch für Marios Gegner.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 15: Der Erstangriff In den eigentlichen Runden sind zuerst Mario und sein Partner an der Reihe, nachher seine Gegner.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 15: Der Kampfablauf Während einem Kampf kann Mario verschiedene offensive oder defensive Handlungen durchführen oder ein Item einsetzen. Der Spieler kann seine Handlungen verstärken durch gezieltes Knopfdrücken.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 17: Die Verwendung des Action-Kommandos Sind die Gegner an der Reihe so kann Mario Angriffe schwächen oder sogar kontern.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 17: Action-Kommandos zur Verteidigung Mario und sein Partner besitzen eine bestimmte Anzahl Kraftpunkte (KP). Sinken die Kraftpunkte des Partners im Verlauf eines Kampfes auf null, so kann der Partner in diesem und den folgenden Kämpfen nicht mehr eingesetzt werden, bis er wieder geheilt wird. Sinken die KP von Mario auf null, so bedeutet dies das Spielende.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 15: Game Over Blütenpunkte (BP) welche für stärkere Attacken gebraucht werden, werden von Mario und seinen Partnern geteilt. Für überstandene Kämpfe erhält Mario Sternenpunkte, je nach Level und Gegner unterschiedlich viel. Sammelt Mario 100 Sternenpunkte steigt er ein Level auf offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 22: Marios Level erhöhen. Die Kämpfe finden vor Publikum statt. Ist Mario erfolgreich unterstützt in das Publikum durch Sternenenergie (Die Mario für Sternenattacken braucht), es wirft Items zu Mario oder es schädigt den Gegner offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 19: Sternenenergie und das Publikum. Gefällt dem Publikum den Kampf nicht, lässt es Mario alleine. Mario kann im und außerhalb des Kampfes Items einsetzen. Die Bandbreite der Items variiert von heilenden, statusverändernden Items bis hin zu Items, die Gegner schädigen.IGN.com: Guide: Items (aufgerufen am 6. Juni 2008) Im Spiel ist es auch möglich, Items zu kochen und so zu verändern oder zwei Items auf dem Herd zu kombinieren.IGN.com: Guide: Cooking and trouble center (aufgerufen am 6. Juni 2008) Mario kann auch Orden kaufen oder von besiegten Gegnern bekommen, die, wenn angelegt, Mario eine neue Fähigkeit verleihen.IGN.com: Guide: Badges ans Star pieces (aufgerufen am 6. Juni 2008) Während des ganzen Spiels wird Mario immer von einer aktiven Person begleitet. Alle Personen, die zu Marios Team gehören, besitzen einzigartige Fähigkeiten, die auch für das Lösen von Rätseln erforderlich sind. Handlung und Rahmen Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor basiert auf einer Papier-Version des Pilzkönigreichesoffizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 4: "Ich befinde mich gerade auf einer Reise durch die Provinzen des Pilzkönigreichs", auch wenn die Mehrheit der Orte neu sind. Die meisten Orte sind einem Thema zugeordnet, so ist z.B. Düsterdorf ein unheimliches und dunkles Dorf. Die Charaktere sind zum Teil bekannt, wie z.B. die Koopas, andere tauchen erstmals auf. Die Geschichte ist in acht Kapitel plus Prolog unterteilt.IGN.com: Paper Mario 2 Guide (aufgerufen am 5. Juni 2008) Charaktere Die Legende vom Äonentor beinhaltet viele Charaktere, wobei die meisten davon nicht spielbar sind (sogenannte Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere). Für den Fortschritt im Spiel ist zeitweise Interaktion mit ihnen nötig. Viele der Charaktere sind in Nebenquests integriert. Wie auch im Vorgänger wird Mario unterstützt durch Begleitcharaktere, von denen jeweils einer aktiv sein kann. Insgesamt gibt es 6 solche Begleitpersonen die während des normalen Spielverlaufes zu Mario's Team stoßen und eine Person, die in einer Nebenquest freigeschaltet werden kann. Jeder Charakter hat individuelle Fähigkeiten, die auch außerhalb des Kampfes eingesetzt werden können.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 13: "Jeder von ihnen hat spezielle Fähigkeiten, die dir sehr nützlich sein können" So kann z.B. die Archäologiestudentin Gumbrina Mario Auskunft über den jeweiligen Aufenthaltsort geben.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 13: "Sie gibt dir nähere Informationen zu deinem Aufenthaltsort und über den Charakter, der vor dir steht" Nach jedem Kapitel folgt eine kurze Sequenz, in welcher der Spieler Prinzessin Peach und anschließend Bowser steuern kann. Prinzessin Peach ist dabei auf dem Mond gefangen und wird vom Computer TECH untersucht, der sich in sie verliebt. Bowser versucht, vor Mario zu den Sternenjuwelen zu gelangen, ist aber immer einen Schritt hintendrein.gamespot.com: "There's also a great deal of comedy to be found in between the game's chapters, as Bowser, Mario's nemesis, haplessly follows in the footsteps of his foe…yet is always several steps behind him." (aufgerufen am 5. Juni 2008) Handlung Das Spiel beginnt mit einer Legende über eine Stadt an der Küste, die durch eine Katastrophe vernichtet wurde. Auf den Trümmern dieser Stadt wurde später die Hafenstadt Rohlingen gebaut. Von der Stadt ist das Äonentor geblieben, hinter dem sich ein riesiger Schatz befinden soll. Prinzessin Peach fand auf dem Marktplatz von Rohlingen eine Schatzkarte, die sie Mario schickte, mit der Bitte ihr nach Rohlingen zu folgen. Als Mario in Rohlingen eintrifft, ist die Prinzessin verschwunden. Mario trifft auf Gumbrina, die ebenfalls dem Schatz von Rohlingen auf der Spur ist und zusammen begeben sie sich zu Professor Gumbarth. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass das Äonentor nur mit den sieben legendären Sternenjuwelen geöffnet werden kann und dass die Karte von Mario eine magische Karte ist, die ihnen den Weg zu den Sternenjuwelen weisen kann.offizielle Spielanleitung, Seite 5: Das Abenteuer beginnt Unter der Annahme, dass Peach alleine auf der Suche nach dem Schatz ist, will Mario die Sternenjuwelen und somit Prinzessin Peach finden. In Wirklichkeit wurde Prinzessin Peach von den Crucionen entführt. Obwohl sie gefangen ist, kann sie Mario mit E-Mail Nachrichten helfen und ihn informieren. Hinter dem Äonentor wird in Wirklichkeit ein Dämon gefangen gehalten, der verantwortlich für die Zerstörung der ursprünglichen Stadt ist. Die Crucionen halten Peach gefangen, damit der Dämon ihren Körper als Gegenleistung für seine Kraft bekommt. Dies geschieht, aber mithilfe der sieben Sternjuwelen kann Mario die Prinzessin retten. Mario und Prinzessin Peach segeln zurück zu Marios Haus.IGN.com: Paper Mario 2 Guide (aufgerufen am 5.Juni 2008) Entwicklung Nintendo gab 2003 auf der Game Developers Conference erstmals bekannt, dass ein Paper Mario-Nachfolger entwickelt werde.IGN.com: Paper Mario on Paper (aufgerufen am 6.Juni 2008) Das Spiel wurde vorläufig noch Paper Mario 2 genannt (in Japan Mario Story 2).IGN.com: Paper Mario 2 official (aufgerufen am 6.Juni 2008) Ein erstes Spielen war auf der E3 2004 möglich, wo drei verschiedene Orte gezeigt wurden.IGN.com E3 2004: Paper Mario 2 Hands on(aufgerufen am 6.Juni 2008) Bewertungen Das Spiel gewann 2005 den Interactive Achievement Awards für das beste Konsolen-Rollenspiel.1up.com: Console Genre Awards (aufgerufen am 6. Juni 2008) In der ersten Woche nach dem Verkaufsstart in Japan wurden ungefähr 159'000 Einheiten vom Spiel verkauft.IGN.com: Paper Mario 2 Dominates Charts (aufgerufen am 6. Juni 2008) In den USA wurden mindestens 250'000 Einheiten verkauft (Player's Choice Titel). Einzelnachweise Weblinks Offizielle Seite Kategorie:Super Mario Kategorie:Computerspiel 2004 Kategorie:Computer-Rollenspiel Kategorie:GameCube-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel